1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a card connector, more particularly to a card connector that can effectively avoid insertion of a non-matching electronic card thereinto.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional card connector 10 for use only with an electronic card that is a fully buffered dual in line memory module (FB DIMM) card 9 and that has an insertion side 91, and opposite lateral sides 93, each of which is formed with a notch 932. In this case, the presence of the notches 932 in the electronic card 9 is used to distinguish from a double date rate memory module (DDR) card 9′ shown in FIG. 2 since the FB DIMM card 9 and the DDR card 9′ have the same size and terminal specification. As a result, the conventional card connector 10 also permits insertion of the non-matching DDR card 9′ thereinto. Therefore, insertion of only matching electronic cards into the conventional electronic card 10 cannot be ensured during use.